Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for provisioning a set-top box (STB). The invention further relates to content distribution networks for audio and video programming that involve conditional access systems and set-top boxes.
Background Art
In a traditional STB provisioning system, the billing system provides all order functionality, and the conditional access controller provides all STB authorization and configuration management functionality. More specifically, any STB configuration parameters must be supported by the conditional access controller software and signaling protocols. This arrangement, although suitable in many applications, limits flexibility in deploying new services that involve the STB.
There are also traditional high speed data provisioning systems. These high speed data provisioning systems tend to treat the devices being provisioned as commodity devices (for example, DOCSIS cable modems). As such, these traditional high speed data provisioning systems do not differentiate among devices.